Operation: SIM
((Operation: SIM is a story that will introduce both SIM and the V-Net, which is important as we prepare for the New Kids On The Block event - it is set before New Kids On The Block but most of the main group (Red, Inferno, Amnesty and Arbiter) are likely still engaged in the Gates of Genesis crisis or its aftermath.)) Prologue The world was still recovering from the scars of war and devastation, with recent atrocities only serving to worsen the already volatile relationships between the "normal" society and the "abnormal" superhumans that had surfaced over the course of the last few decades. In an effort to try and stop the tide of violence and focus on the rebirth of humanity as a whole world governments agreed to work together for the first time in recent history to create a new technology that would allow humanity to progress further than they had even done so in the past. This technology was labelled the "Virtual-Net" or "V-Net" for short, it was a project that took many years of research to complete but climaxed in a system in which people could plug themselves into machines and transfer their minds into a "virtual" world, complete with avatars that could exist in virtual-reality much as people did in the "real" world. The V-Net was a massive success, though concerns were raised over the safety of such powerful technology and although world governments began to release the V-Net into the general public they did not truly have a way of controlling it.. That was until today... Chapter 1 The scene opens to a crowded city-street in a large urban city not unlike New York or other metropolis of the modern age - however it has been upgraded considerably with a decidely futuristic feel to it: this city was once bombed to the ground by the armies of the Voice during the event known as War-Cry yet like many cities it has since risen from the ashes and become a technological haven - a reminder of humanity's amazing ability to defy even the most murderous of adversaries. The crowds were highly active, many of them in their teens or younger but a few older residents also arrived - a large number of the crowd had cybernetic-implants or accessories, a growing trend amongst the "normal" society as they tried to compete with the rising superhuman population - not to mention a growing number of people who were forced to recieve implants after becoming victims of the never-ending conflict that erupted so frequently around themselves. However today even the most battle-hardened of humans were excited and cheering, some waving flags as they waited on news from the world governments on their long-awaited guardian of the V-Net - which they had named SIM.. nobody knew what this mysterious SIM was or how it would function but after recent attacks by terrorists such as HAG and general discontent about the abuse of the V-Net most in the crowd were eager to see the guardian in action.. (ooc: if anyone wishes to participate, feel free to do so below) Sitting on the windowsill from a nearby apartment is the figure of a young boy, appearing to be about 16 years of age. He looks over the crowds. Suddenly, his right eye flips back, revealing a flat, metallic, golden surface decorated with tiny runes surrounding a lens. He uses this lens like a telescope, trying to observe what was going on in greater detail. The crowds continue to wait, with the usual array of sights and sounds one would expect from a large gathering of people in a busy city-street - after a while a massive screen flickers to life over the side of a building, revealing for the image of several world leaders as they address the crowd: "..welcome one and all to the unveiling of what will soon be known as a new era of human history.. as you are all aware the V-Net has become a powerful new tool for good in the world.. allowing us to grow from strength to strength.. however with such new technology comes new risks.. the continued abuse of the V-Net by criminals and terrorists seeking to destroy our way of life has become an increasing worry for all of us.. which is why today we are going to activate SIM.." The crowds cheer a little, though some figures seem a little unsure - as can be expected there are even the odd protestor or two in the group, one notable individual wearing a large sign saying "Stop V-Net Censorship". Regardless of this most of the crowd continue cheering as the figures continue their speech: "..SIM will be the enforcer of international law on the V-Net.. with SIM we will be able to make the V-Net safe for all humanity while also having the means to bring those who would abuse it to justice.. it has taken years of research but we are now ready to reveal to you the future of the V-Net.. Operation SIM is now underway..". Category:Story Category:Storyarcs